


My i reszta świata

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [69]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy to dostrzegają, oczywiście oprócz nich...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My i reszta świata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> pretending to be siblings because of reasons AU  
> 18.06.2016 - 19.30
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Kono zwijała się ze śmiechu, przytrzymując się stojącego obok krzesła. China, który dopiero co wszedł do kwatery, nawet nie krył swojego zdumionego spojrzenia. Jego kuzynka była wariatką. To już było oficjalne...  
– Możesz powiedzieć co się stało, czy mam już dzwonić po lekarzy? – spytał w końcu, gdy dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła.  
– Oni są zabójczy i nie mam wcale na myśli dostępu do broni – zaczęła, znowu parskając śmiechem. – Ktoś podrywał Danny'ego na akcji w klubie.  
– I co w tym dziwnego lub śmiesznego? – nie rozumiał Chin. – Przecież, to nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz.  
– Steve stanął w jego obronie, udając jego starszego brata. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że są rodzeństwem! A ten, zaczął tłumaczyć, że nie da podrywać swojego brata!  
          Kelly dołączył do kuzynki, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. Ta para była po prostu niezwykła...  
– Nie mogli udać, że są razem? To wyszłoby chyba bardziej wiarygodnie – wykrztusił w końcu Chin.  
– To samo powiedział im podejrzany. Że nie muszą udawać rodzeństwa, w końcu nie jest homofobem i rozumie takie związki. Chyba nie pomogło, że dodał, że są całkiem uroczą parą.  
– To nigdy nie pomaga. Ale może w końcu przejrzeliby na oczy. Przecież do siebie pasują.  
– Ty to wiesz, ja to wiem i chyba reszta świata, też. Mam nadzieję, że oni w końcu też to dostrzegą – westchnęła Kono, dalej się uśmiechając.  
          Danny i Steve byli idiotami, jednak ich idiotami. W końcu będą musieli zauważyć, że do siebie pasują. Nawet jeśli zajmie im to trochę więcej czasu niż reszcie świata.


End file.
